X-Men: New Generation
by bellarose-riddle
Summary: Mutants and humans have been living in peace for many years and many believe that peace will endure forever, but there are dark forces that conspire against it.
1. Prologue

It was raining but Charles loved the rain. The day he had met Raven was rainy day, after all. It had been difficult to start with the classes after Erik and her left, because Charles had never felt so alone and he knew that he could have never made it without Hank. Charles moved the wheelchair to place it next to the window.

The last time he had seen his sister had been six years before, just before Erik and her left for France. He had missed her, of course, he had missed them both, actually, even if Storm and Hank had proved to be more than a pleasant company.

Hank came in at that moment and Charles felt tears filling his eyes even before he spoke, for he had read his mind.

"Charles…"

"Tell them to come in" he said, almost too quickly and with his heart beating so fast he felt like it was going to fall from his chest.

And when she came in, with her blonde hair falling down her back, her blue eyes fixed on him, and a smile so bright that it couldoutshine the sun, Charles felt the urge to hug her and kiss her and never let her go but, once more, his legs would not let him. He moved his wheelchair to go near her and she fell to the floor to hug him.

"I've missed you" she said and Charles kissed her cheek like he used to when they were little.

Charles was going to answer but the words died on his throat when Erik entered the room and he saw the little girl he carried on his arms.

"Hello, old friend" he greeted him with a smile and Charles smiled back.

The girl was sleeping on Erik's arms, her head resting against his shoulder, and the only thing Charles could she of her was her long dark hair, that fell on little ringlets down her back.

Raven took his hand and smirked, looking back at Erik.

"She is Charlotte" his sister explained "and she was whiling to meet her uncle Charles but she was tired"

"Uncle?" Charles managed to say and then bit his lower lip, trying not to cry.

Little Charlotte moved on her father's arms but did not wake up.

"Can we stay here?" Erik asked.

"Of course" Charles did not even think about it "this is your house too, after all" he held Raven tight and then turned to look at Erik "Can I held her?" he almost begged.

His friend moved forward and handed his daughter to him. Charles took the little girl on his arms and her little hands hold his jacket, still sleeping.

"How old is she?" he whispered, not wanting to wake her up.

"She is four" Raven smiled, and Charles melted at the amount of love that was on her eyes.

"She is perfect" her brother replied.

Raven looked up at Erik, who was now standing next to Charles wheelchair, and smiled. They were together again and, this time, they'd stick together, no matter what.


	2. Xavier's School for gifted youngsters

_12 years later_

**1**

**Xavier's School for gifted youngsters**

The school was silent. Charles Xavier sat behind his desk looking at the papers Hank had just handed to him. His friend wanted him to have a look at his essay before he handed it over to a senator whose name Charles had already forgotten.

On the second floor of the manor, Jean was teaching biology to some of the youngest students and, outside, on the garden, Scott was playing baseball with another group of students. Others were just enjoying the sun and walking around the gardens, but the most of them had left with Logan and Storm that morning. Storm had insisted on taking them to the museum and Logan had agreed that the trip could be good for their history lessons. Charles was surprised sometimes to see how much Logan had changed on the past years; he even seemed to enjoy being a teacher.

The calm didn't last long, because Storm and Logan came back at that moment and, with them, came back the screams and loud talks. The girls were talking about the trip and some of the boys seemed to be discussing. Charles apologized and told Hank that he had to go to see what was going on. His friend didn't complain, instead, he smiled at him and told him it was fine.

Charles moved his wheelchair to get out of his office and cross the corridor. One of the girls almost crashed against him.

"Sorry, professor" she said.

"Don't run" Charles replied.

She blinked and she was on the other side of the corridor. Charles could not stop the smile that crossed his face. He was proud of his students, all of them, and he knew that they would never stop surprising him with their wits and their gifts.

"Stop it. Now" Logan was saying and Charles hoped that he was not talking to who he thought he was talking.

"He started! He has been laughing at me since we left the museum!" Charlotte screamed.

By that time, Charles was already there and looked at the group with a worried look.

Logan had one of his hands on his head, as though he had a headache. Bobby Drake was standing next to Charlotte, with Rouge by his side. Johnny Storm was facing Charles' goddaughter and Kitty Pryde looked at them with boredom on her face.

"The little girl is going to cry?" Johnny said, and Charles knew that he had not notice his presence "Are you going to tell mum and dad that I've been bothering you? Oh, right, they don't care"

Storm held Charlotte's arm in that moment but Charles knew that there was nothing to do.

"Charlotte" he said "Don't even think about it"

The girl turned to look at him and Charles could she anger on her blue eyes. _She's got Erik's eyes_ he thought.

"Now you read my mind?" she laughed but then the laughter died on her mouth "Then you know what he has done"

"I do" Charles replied "and he will be punished but not by you"

The young girl gritted her teeth, gave one more look on Johnny's direction and then walked pass Charles chair and left.

Logan turned to Johnny and held him by the shirt "You are coming with me" he said and took him away.

"Professor" Bobby smiled at him before leaving too, and both Kitty and Rouge left with him.

Storm turned to look at him, with a tired smile on her face, and Charles understood. They went back to his office without a word and Storm didn't even try to start a conversation for she knew Charles was worried.

Erik had left when Charlotte was 12. He had kissed her on the forehead and told her that he had to leave to look for something that would make her safe, she did, of course, not understand what she meant. Raven had left just a year after him. Charles had always known that Erik would not stay much, for he was, after all, a lonely man, and was so used to be alone that he would not stand being there for long. And his sister…well, Charles had stopped trying to understand or control Raven's actions a long time ago. Yet he had wished that they had stayed, or come back, at least for their daughter's birthdays, but they had not. Raven had sent gifts and some postcards and Erik had sent toys and clothes and jewels, but none of them had come back.

Charles had done his best to keep his niece happy, and Charlotte had grown up surrounded by friends. He would watch how she played with Kitty, Rouge, Bobby and Colossus on the garden, or how she'd sneak up from classes with Daniel Summers, and he would have sworn that she was completely happy. But Charlotte had become an angry girl that would make the whole manor tremble when she had a nightmare and Charles did not know what to do anymore.

They went into his office and Hank turned to look at them.

"It's everything alright?"

"No" Charles replied "I need you to do something for me"

Hank smiled "Of course, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to call Raven"


End file.
